veilphyn_cataloguefandomcom-20200214-history
Veilphyn
Overview Veilphyn is a planet in the galaxy of fuckery here in the nafknsdjkfns System. Though it is not the only planet with life, it is the only planet in its solar system to have a magic core. Calendar 1 Year is 405 Days long Each day is 26 hours, minutes and seconds are same as Earth's. The total time in a Veilphyn year is about 1.2x an Earth year. There are 9 months. Each month is somewhere between 41-49 days. They were originally split between certain meteorological events. Months Months are named after the original 9 colonies created by the graylings and humans, which in turn were named after the 9 good realms that consist in a grayling's afterlife, as a sort of luck thing. * Arue (47 Days) - The general afterlife realm. Sort of a "Common Room" of realms. Even if you do not fit under any other category, you are still allowed to be here. * Vrezeot (48 Days) - A realm where only the most resourceful are allowed to visit * Olealar (42 Days) - A realm where only the most generous are allowed to visit * Vreagell (43 Days) - A realm where only the most corageous are allowed to visit * Eyioter (45 Days) - A realm where only the most artful are allowed to visit * Sodrel (41 Days) - A realm where only the most loyal are allowed to visit * Ubrori (46 Days) - A realm where only the most quick-witted are allowed to visit * Caoter (44 Days) - A realm where only the most strong-willed are allowed to visit * Graigo (49 Days) - A realm where only the strongest are allowed to visit (For reference, Kraekeri - Equivalent of Hell. Though you can still visit Arue to see loved ones, you are forever bound to this realm and must return to it constantly. It is not given a month out of fear.) Weekdays After the first major war, places were split up and although some people still used the same months, different species and cultures would use different days of the week, especially friendly native species. The standard calendar was put into effect by the 11 unions and each one chose a name, typically based off of one of a guardian spirit, god, or of some other significance. ''This list includes the species that made the unions that were allowed to choose. '' * Rielul - Northern Graylings * Railal - Southern Graylings * Jophad - Marsh Aquatikin * Hasdiel - Magnemic Kingdom * Orelal - Mountain Pecori * Langyar - Valley/Canyon Pecori * Peniyah - Wasteland Rotwalkers * Kochbiel - Crystalbound * Aranune - Allied Insecta Subterrae * Kresarok - Nocte * Zerure - Blaivlec Satellites There are 3 moons on Veilphyn. * Lanliea - Tiniest moon * Kaleklea -Largest moon, bigger and closer than Earth's moon. * Verilea - Also very small moon. Only slightly bigger than Lanliea Their name origins are lost to time. (Actually they were named after the 3 ships that stayed after the fourth one ollied out) Category:Planets